memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Section 31
Star Trek: Section 31 is a series of six novels, each centering on the activities of Section 31, the secret covert operations division of Starfleet that was established in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Inquisition". Novels (blurbs) They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group commited to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. No Law. No Conscience. No Stopping Them. (''TOS'') Once, in order to preserve the Galaxy's fragile balance of power, Captain James T. Kirk carried out a dangerous mission to capture cloaking device from the Romulan Star Empire. Months later, while investigating a mysterious disaster aboard a Federation starship, Kirk discovers that the same technology he obtained for the sake of peace is being put to sinister purposes. What the crew of the Starship Enterprise uncovers will send shock waves through the quadrant, as Section 31 sets in motion a plan that would bring the major powers of the Galaxy to their knees. Rogue (''TNG'') Six months before their ultimate battle against the Borg for the fate of Earth, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise face a very different kind of crisis. A world in turmoil becomes the focal point of conspiracies and betrayal as an unexpected reunion brings with it startling revelations. Old friends become bitter enemies, and one young officer reaches a crossroad when he's forced to choose between the greater good of the Federation and the ideals for which it stands. Abyss (''DS9'') Mere days after the startling events of AVATAR, Dr. Julian Bashir faces his darkest nightmare when Section 31 compels him to undertake a mission to stop one of their own. But this renegade is no ordinary agent. Like Bashir, Dr. Ethan Locken is genetically enhanced, a human superior in body and mind. But Locken dreams of remaking the galaxy in his own image -- and creating a new human empire based on the example of the infamous Khan Noonien Singh. And as he begins to understand the terrifying truth about his opposite number, Bashir will learn more about himself than he ever wanted. (''VOY'') Someone or something is trying to kill Seven of Nine. As the crew races against time to save millions of refugees from an imminent stellar cataclysm, the former Borg becomes the target of several seemingly random but potentially lethal "accidents". The investigation reveals a truth more terrifying than anyone ever imagined, as Captain Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Starship Voyager fight for their lives against the most unexpected enemy of all. Disavowed (DS9) Deep Space 9 CMO, Dr. Julian Bashir is asked by Section 31 to help them stop the Breen from stealing a dangerous new technology from the Mirror Universe. Control (DS9) The discovery of a two-hundred-year-old secret gives Doctor Julian Bashir his best chance yet to expose and destroy the illegal spy organization. But his foes won't go down with out a fight, and his mission to protect the Federation might end up triggering its destruction Only one thing is for certain: this time, the price of victory will be paid with Bashir's dearest blood. Appendices Connections External link * Category:Crossover miniseries Category:Prose miniseries